Secuencias de apertura
Una secuencia de apertura 'es el gráfico que se utiliza al principio de cada capítulo de 'Érase una vez, y que se empezó a usar a partir del segundo capítulo de la primera temporada. Esta secuencia es utilizada también en el comienzo de cada episodio de Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas. Las secuencias de apertura presentan a un personaje, criatura, lugar o ítem que destaca en el episodio correspondiente. El gráfico aparece detrás del título 'Érase una vez', en el Bosque Encantado, o en un tablero de ajedrez rojo y blanco rodeado de setas y con un fondo montañoso localizado en el País de las Maravillas detrás del título 'Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas'. Érase una vez Primera temporada Los episodios y los elementos mostrados son los siguientes: * "Piloto": No hay aparición especial * "Aquello que más amas (The Thing You Love Most)": Un unicornio negro * "Nieves derretidas (Snow Falls)": Un troll *"El precio del oro (The Price of Gold)": El hada madrina de Cenicienta * "Esa vocecilla silenciosa (That Still Small Voice)": La rueca de Rumplestiltskin * "El pastor (The Shepherd)": El dragón * "El corazón es un cazador solitario (The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter)": El lobo * "Almas desesperadas (Desperate Souls)": El ser Oscuro montando a caballo * "Desnortados (True North)": La casa de gengibre de la Bruja Ciega * "7:15 de la mañana (7:15 A.M.)": Caperucita Roja * "El fruto del árbol envenenado (Fruit of the Poisonous Tree)": El Genio * "A flor de piel (Skin Deep)": La rueca de Rumplestiltskin * "Lo que le pasó a Frederick (What Happened to Frederick)": Frederick convertido en estatua de oro * "Soñador (Dreamy)": Los siete enanitos caminando * "In fraganti (Red-Handed)": Caperucita Roja * "El corazón de las tinieblas (Heart of Darkness)": Pepito Grillo * "Por arte de magia (Hat Trick)": Las setas del País de las Maravillas y pájaros que vuelan * "El palafrenero (The Stable Boy)": Una mujer en un caballo desbocado (Regina o Blancanieves) * "El regreso (The Return)": August conduciendo su moto * "El extraño (The Stranger)": Pepito Grillo * "Manzana roja como la sangre (An Apple Red as Blood)": Blancanieves caminando con los siete enanitos * "Una tierra sin magia (A Land Without Magic)": La Maldición Oscura Segunda temporada Cada episodio de la segunda temporada muestra una secuencia de apertura acorde al episodio que se emite. Dos secuencias de la primera temporada, la rueca de Rumplestiltskin ''y Caperucita Roja fueron reutilizadas junto a veinte nuevas secuencias. * "Roto (Broken)": '''El Espectro' * "Somos ambos (We Are Both)": Ramas encantadas * "La dama del lago (Lady of the Lake)": Lancelot * "El cocodrilo (The Crocodile)": El Jolly Roger * "El doctor (The Doctor)": Rayos en el País sin Color * "Tallahassee (Tallahassee)": Un tallo de judías creciendo * "Criatura de la luna (Child of the Moon)": Caperucita Roja * "En las tinieblas (Into the Deep)": Las víctimas que Cora descorazonó levantándose del suelo * "La reina de corazones (Queen of Hearts)": Un géiser emanando del seco Lago Nostos * "La baza del grillo (The Cricket Game)": Pongo * "El forastero (The Outsider)": El Yaoguai * "En nombre del hermano (In the Name of the Brother)": Rumplestiltskin en el País sin Color * "Canijo (Tiny)": Anton arrancando un árbol del Bosque Encantado ''' * "Manhattan (Manhattan)": '''Silueta de Manhattan * "La reina ha muerto (The Queen Is Dead)": La torre del reloj de Storybrooke * "La hija del molinero (The Miller's Daughter)": La rueca de Rumplestiltskin * "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke (Welcome to Storybrooke)": Un árbol cayendo sobre el coche de Kurt * "Valiente, sincero, generoso (Selfless, Brave and True)": La caravana de August * "Lacey (Lacey)": Robin Hood lanzando una flecha * "La reina malvada (The Evil Queen)": El Palacio Oscuro * "La segunda estrella a la derecha... (Second Star to the Right)": La Torre Elizabeth * "...y todo recto hasta el amanecer (And Straight On 'Til Morning)": Nunca Jamás Tercera temporada La mayoría de las secuencias de apertura de la tercera temporada presentaron el fondo del bosque ligeramente cambiado, sin embargo, la razón de esto no ha sido confirmada. * "El corazón del creyente más puro (The Heart of the Truest Believer)": Henry y Peter Pan volando * "La niña perdida (Lost Girl)": Una espada incrustada en una piedra * "Un hada de lo más común (Quite a Common Fairy)": Campanilla * "Malos hábitos (Nasty Habits)": Pan bailando alrededor de una hoguera * "Buenos modos (Good Form)": El Jolly Roger * "Ariel (Ariel (episodio))": Ariel sentada en una roca * "La hondonada oscura (Dark Hollow)": La torre del reloj de Storybrooke * "Piensa cosas bonitas (Think Lovely Thoughts)": La Roca Calavera * "Salvar a Henry (Save Henry)": La Sombra * "El nuevo Nunca Jamás (The New Neverland)": Medusa * "Regreso a casa (Going Home)": El coche de Emma rodeado de la niebla verde de la maldición * "Serenata de Nueva York (New York City Serenade)": Silueta nocturna de Nueva York * "Caza de brujas (Witch Hunt)": La Bruja Mala del Oeste en su escoba * "La torre (The Tower)":' La torre de Rapunzel' * "Mentes tranquilas (Quiet Minds)":' El candelabro de Lumiere encendido' * "No es fácil ser verde (It's Not Easy Being Green)": Los cuatro géiseres de fuego del Mago de Oz * "El Jolly Roger (The Jolly Roger)": La camioneta de David * "Traspasando mundos (Bleeding Through)": Un ciclón * "Algo curioso ( A Curious Thing)": Un mono volador * "Kansas (Kansas)": La ciudad Esmeralda * "Blanca a la deriva (Snow Drifts)": El hechizo para viajar por el tiempo de Zelena * "Se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio (There's No Place Like Home)": Un cisne Cuarta temporada Cada secuencia de apertura de la primera mitad de la cuarta temporada muestra el fondo del bosque con nieve cayendo. La tarjeta de título "A Tale of Two Sisters" es la forma genérica de las secuencias de apertura hasta "Heroes and Villains". * "La historia de dos hermanas (A Tale of Two Sisters)": Una nevada * "Niebla (White Out)": El muro de hielo creado por Elsa * "Rocky Road (Rocky Road)": Any Given Sundae * "El aprendiz (The Apprentice)": Una escoba encantada * "Espejo roto (Breaking Glass)": La escalera de hielo creada por Elsa * "Asunto familiar (Family Business)": El camión de helados de la Reina de las Nieves * "La Reina de las Nieves (The Snow Queen)": La cometa de las princesas de Arendelle * "Rompe el espejo (Smash the mirror)": El coche de Emma en el bosque * "Caída (Fall)": El barco hundido de Gerda y su marido, y el mensaje en una botella de Gerda * "Vista Destrozada (Shattered Sight)": Una tormenta de nieve * "Héroes y Villanos (Heroes and Villains)": La Puerta Mágica aspirando la nevada * "Oscuridad en las afueras de la ciudad (Darkness on the Edge of Town)": El coche de Cruella * "Sin perdón (Unforgiven)": Maléfica en su forma de dragón * "Convertirse en dragón (Enter the Dragon)": El árbol quemado por Maléfica * "Pobre alma en desgracia (Poor Unfortunate Soul)": Úrsula * "Los planes mejor trazados (Best Laid Plans)": El unicornio de Maléfica * "Corazón de oro (Heart of Gold)": La Ciudad Esmeralda * "Simpatía para De Vil (Sympathy for the De Vil)": Dálmatas corriendo a través del bosque * "Lily (Lily)": El coche de Emma a través del bosque * "Madre (Mother)": Lily en su forma de dragón * "Operación Mangosta Parte 1 (Operation Mongoose Part 1)": La torre de la prisión de Emma * "Operación Mangosta Parte 2 (Operation Mongoose Part 2)": Un cisne Quinta temporada * "El cisne oscuro (The Dark Swan)": Granny's Diner * "El precio (The Price)": El árbol de Merlín * "Asiento peligroso (Siege Perilous)": Brocelianda * "El reino roto (The Broken Kingdom)": La torre de Merlín * "Atrapasueños (Dreamcatcher)": Una calabaza * "El oso y el arco (The Bear and the Bow)": Una flecha atravesando la "O" de "Once" * "Nimue (Nimue (episodio))": Un campo de flores Middlemist * "Nacimiento (Birth)": La oscuridad saliendo de la Cripta del Ser Oscuro * "El rey oso (The Bear King)": Mérida montando a caballo * "Corazón roto (Broken Heart)": El Jolly Roger * "El canto del cisne (Swan Song)": Un grupo de Seres Oscuros * "Las almas de los difuntos (Souls of the Departed)": La torre del reloj caída del Inframundo * "El trabajo del amor (Labor of Love)": El cementerio del Inframundo * "La deuda del diablo (Devil's Due)": Garfio colgando de una cadena * "Los hermanos Jones (The Brothers Jones)": La Joya de la Corona * "Nuestra decadencia (Our Decay)": Munchkins * "Su apuesto héroe (Her Handsome Hero)": Un ogro corriendo por el bosque * "Los zapatos de rubí (Ruby Slippers)": Ruby * "Hermanas (Sisters)": El molino subterráneo * "El pájaro de fuego (Firebird)": El coche de Emma moviéndose por el bosque * "Últimos ritos (Last Rites)": El ayuntamiento de Storybrooke * "Sólo tú (Only You)": El logo de ''Once Upon a Time ''volando en un dirigible * "Una historia jamás contada (An Untold Story)": No hay secuencia de apertura especial Sexta temporada * "El Salvador (The Savior)": Jafar volando a través del bosque en su alfombra * "Un trago amargo (A Bitter Draught)": El Palacio Oscuro * "El otro zapato (The Other Shoe)": Gus corriendo en la "O" de "Once" * "Un extraño caso (Strange Case)": La Torre Elizabeth en Londres * "Ratas callejeras (Street Rats)": El reloj de arena que usó Jafar para atrapar a Jasmine * "Aguas oscuras (Dark Waters)": Un kraken * "Sin corazón (Heartless)": Wilby * "Yo seré tu espejo (I'll Be Your Mirror)": El Mundo detrás del Espejo * "Intercambios (Changelings)": Los columpios en el Mundo de los Sueños * "Ojalá estuvieras aquí (Wish You Were Here)": La estatua del Rey David y Blancanieves en el Reino del Deseo * "Más fuerte que el resto (Tougher Than the Rest)": Un Árbol Encantado * "El asesinato más infame (Murder Most Foul)": La noria de la Isla del Placer * "Patrones ominosos (Ill-Boding Patterns)": Un ogro * "Página 23 (Page 23)": El Palacio Oscuro * "Un lugar maravilloso (A Wondrous Place)": La Alfombra Voladora en el bosque * "El pequeño ayudante de mamá (Mother's Little Helper)": El bosque cubierto de telarañas * "Despierto (Awake)": Una puerta mágica cerrándose * "Donde vuelan los pájaros azules (Where Bluebirds Fly)": La Ciudad Esmeralda * "El Hada Negra (The Black Fairy)": Tigrilla, Fiona y el Hada Azul volando * "La canción en tu corazón (The Song in Your Heart)": Una orquesta * "La Batalla Final Parte 1 (The Final Battle Part 1)": Un tallo de judías en crecimiento * "La Batalla Final Parte 2 (The Final Battle Part 2)": El monorraíl de Seattle Séptima temporada * "Hyperion Heights (Hyperion Heights)": La silueta de Seattle * "La vida de un pirata (A Pirate's Life)": Un cisne * "El jardín de los caminos bifurcados (The Garden of Forking Paths)": Una excavadora * "Belleza (Beauty)": Lápidas, linternas de Jack y otra decoración de Halloween * "Dólares (Greenbacks)": Un camión de bomberos * "Llamada al despertar (Wake Up Call)": La torre de Gothel en buenas condiciones * "Eloise Gardener (Eloise Gardener)": La entrada al jardín de Gothel y el gnomo del jardín * "La chica de azul (Pretty in Blue)": Las setas del País de las Maravillas * "Una pequeña lágrima (One Little Tear)": Las luces flotantes de Anastasia * "La octava bruja (The Eight Witch)": La pirámide Transamerica de San Francisco * "Jardín secreto (Secret Garden)": Madame Leota en la "O" de "Once" * "Los sabores de Heights (A Taste of the Heights)": El Rollin' Bayou * "El ocaso del caballero (Knightfall)": La cabeza de la muñeca de Ivy en la "O" de "Once" * "La chica de la torre (The Girl in the Tower)": La estatua con la forma del troll * "Círculo de hermanas (Sisterhood)": La señal del Flynn's Barcade * "Miguitas de pan (Breadcrumbs)": El Jolly Roger * "Elegida (Chosen)": La casa de jengibre * "El Guardián (The Guardian)": La palabra "Once" formada por flores * "La criatura de las flores (Flower Child)": Un carruaje * "¿Eres Henry Mills? (Is This Henry Mills?)": El coche de Regina * "Vuelta a casa (Homecoming)": Un portal abierto reemplazando la "O" de "Once" * "Dejando Storybrooke (Leaving Storybrooke)": La señal de carretera de "Dejando Storybrooke" Especiales Cada secuencia de apertura de los especiales de mitad de temporada muestra el título especial bajo el logo de Érase una vez. Las secuencias de apertura de "Wicked is Coming" y "Storybrooke has Frozen Over" muestra el fondo del bosque usado en la mayoría de las secuencias de apertura de la tercera temporada. * "La magia está de camino (Magic is Coming)": La maldición oscura * "El precio de la magia (The Price of Magic)": La maldición oscura * "Viaje a Nunca Jamás (Journey to Neverland)": Nunca Jamás * "La maldad está de camino (Wicked is Coming)": No hay secuencia de apertura especial * "Storybrooke se ha congelado (Storybrooke Has Frozen Over)": No hay secuencia de apertura especial * "Secretos de Storybrooke (Secrets of Storybrooke)": Ramas demasido crecidas y mariposas * "La ascensión del Cisne Oscuro (Dark Swan Rises)": Secuencia de apertura especializada * "El mal reina una vez más (Evil Reigns Once More)": Secuencia de apertura especializada * "Comienza la Batalla Final (The Final Battle Begins)": Otros Secuencias de apertura no utilizadas que han sido publicadas: * Un caballo blanco * Un hombre y una mujer a caballo * Mulán * Aurora pinchando su dedo en una rueca Referencias * http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Title_Cards